Victorian Lives chapter 1
by Cloudedmask
Summary: Lily was the poorest of the poor, Daniel, the richest. separated due to social class thier lives become much more dark in later life when they meet again at the age of seventeen, but the world has become harsher. will they find themselves again?


1902. The era of the industrial revolution. Some 20% of the population thought it was amazing, but they didn't see what they were doing. The things they did to abandoned children working in the factories, the unmarried women working in mills, the elderly poor working in the houses of the rich families who haven't a care in the world. The people that suffered never managed a long life, who would want to, being so low. But a few managed to get what they could from life with a smile on their face, and the will to live still within their soul.

"Daniel, hurry up or you'll miss it!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Oh hurry up Daniel!"

"I've got it!"

Daniel grabbed hold of the back of the horse carriage with both hands, grasped firmly onto the metal bar with all his strength. The carriage swerved to the right as it went round a corner and he almost lost his grip, but Lily grabbed his arm and held his hand until he gained his balance again.

"Almost had it that time!" he said through short but quick breaths. Lily laughed at her friend, then turned her head as far as it would go to witness all eyes staring at the two children being carried by the unsteady carriage.

They had been friends since they could remember, which wasn't very far but still. They looked out for each other; they practically saw each other as the perfect two- going about London of 1902 with wonderful grace.

The only main difference between them was their social status. Daniel was of the highest of the Upper Class, his family had been in wealth for well over four generations and they weren't close to losing it at all. They owned at least three factories in England, controlled two farms and even met the Queen on occasions.

Lily on the other hand, was the opposite side. The worst of the Working class, with a sick mother and a dead father her life was very difficult, but it didn't stop her from being as happy as she could- especially around Daniel, who had offered her money more than once, but always refused, her father had taught her better than that.

They jumped off the carriage and stood there at the side of the filthy road smiling ear to ear.

"You're getting better." Lily breathed.

"I know! Soon I'll be better than you, Lily!" he replied excitedly. They noth smiled at each other, and for a moment time seemed to stand still. But the sun was already setting, meaning Daniel had to go home, it wasn't safe for children at night.

"Hay lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to be my friend when we're older?"

Lily stopped and looked at Daniel nervously, wondering why he had said that. He looked into her light blue eyes with what looked like sadness, so she had to answer.

"Of course, Daniel. Why would you ask that?" she said, now walking again.

"Well, mother says I can't hang out with you anymore, it doesn't do any good for our reputation."

"You're sounding really old, Daniel." She said in a grotesque fashion. Daniel laughed and carried on. Then grew worried again.

"Just in case we can't see each other anymore, can we make a promise?" he asked quietly. Lily slowed a bit but didn't stop, and smiled at him.

"Yeah of course." He nodded and brought out a small needle. Lily gasped but he held his hand up.

"One of the maids left it in my jacket when they were fitting in on me, I didn't know it was here until just now." He drew the needle up and pricked his index finger so a dab of blood sprouted from his small hand. He handed her the needle and she did the same. They were silent until Daniel broke it.

"I promise we'll meet again, even if it's years from now." He said, in all seriousness.

"I promise I will see you again, whenever that is." She replied, they sealed the promise by pushing their finger to the other. They had reached Daniel's house then, Lily stayed in the shadows to stop his parents seeing, he waved slightly, then disappeared behind the massive wooden doors.


End file.
